


Bad Descisions

by Skykes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, and makes regrettable choices, based on the song weak by ajr, in which dirk gets drunk, will add more tags as the story goes on lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykes/pseuds/Skykes
Summary: Dirk and Jake had a bad break up a few months ago that Dirk is still not over. Roxy invites him to come with her to a party and he agrees. There he sees Jake at the party and eventually ends up alone with him and shenanigans ensue. That's really all there is to say on the matter





	1. Migrane

The music is way too loud and the smell of pot and alcohol is burning your nostrils. You want to leave. You knew this was a bad idea from the start as soon as it was suggested to you, yet you ignored your natural instincts of "I think the fuck not" and decided to just go along with what you've been being told as of late as fact. That you "need to get out more". That you "need to interact with people more".  
Maybe that's true but not like...This. Not with a whole bunch of drunk and high college students.  
You're a bit buzzed yourself, only because you've been sipping away at your drink as a distraction. You don't even like alcohol and would much much rather not be drinking it right now but water or soda wouldn't impare the ugly feeling in your gut.

You're in the living-room, standing against the wall. There's a whole fuck-ton of people in there just kind of...Existing? Doing a bit of what you're doing right now it seems. There's a couple making out on the couch that you don't even glance at for two seconds before you decide you would rather not. There's a group of people standing and talking, bunch of drunk and loud words slurred that you can barely understand, nor care to decipher. There's a couple passed out people just sleeping on the ground that people just step around and don't pay any mind to.

You sip your drink again. You don't know where Roxy went.  
She's your designated driver for the night and since she's all cool and hip with the kids and shit she was invited to this party and then invited you as her plus one. You were apalled at the idea at first but then she went on a tangent about college life and living a little and she didn't want to be lonely. And you're weak. So you caved. Now she's off talking to people you have no clue about probably. Making guys and gals swoon and all that jazz.

You glance into your cup and notice that it's almost empty. Huh. It didn't feel that long from when you'd first got it. You bite the inside of your cheek and look around, peering through the people and trying to see if you can spot your best friend. But instead you see somebody else, gleefully chatting with a group of drunk people and even sounding a bit drunk himself.

Your gut does a fucking backflip that lands pretty poorly. Flat on it's face. It's your ex boyfriend and now you really need to get the fuck out of here. You take out your phone from your pocket quickly and fumble with it in your hands before it drops to the floor with a sound that almost echoes around the room despite the loud overbearing music. You curse to yourself and lean down to pick up the thing....And the screen is cracked. Great. And you apparently have the best of luck too! When you look up again Jake is looking directly at you. For a moment you wonder if he somehow heard your phone smash onto the floor over the noise of the music. But that's impossible, right?  
You make eye contact with him for a second and then feel your face get hot. You quickly look away and clear your throat before collecting yourself and walking out of the room. You'd rather not deal with...That. Him. Not right now anyway. Not when you're vulnerable.

And fuck are you vulnerable. You realize this as you stumble and fling an arm out to grab the wall as you almost fall. The world is swimming and you can't tell if it's the anxiety or the alcohol or both. You take a moment sort of just...Keeled. Taking deep breaths and trying to collect yourself. Then you think you hear your name. You blink and look around, trying to find who said it. Then your eyes focus on Jake and your heart skips a fucking beat. You quickly up-right yourself. " 'M fine." You tell him quickly.

He looks at you with a brow raised and you feel a surge of irritation. "...I beg to differ there sir."  
Shut up.  
"You seem like you're having a bit of a...Rough time? Is that how I should put it?"  
God.  
You shake your head. "No I mean it I'm fine. Go fuckin....talk...to people or whatever you were doing."  
Then he stares at you, eyes wide. "Have you been drinking? Really? I just thought you were drinking water or soda or something. Don't you hate alcohol?"  
You dont answer and walk past him, forcing yourself to. His company is very inviting but you have enough sense in you still that you know if you stick around him for too long it's going to be bad. Possibly for both of you.  
You're getting a migrane.

You almost jump out of your skin when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn your head and see that Jake is looking at you, eyebrows knitted in a concerned expression on his face. 

Fuck you. You come to a complete stop.

"You look sick. Perhaps you could stop avoiding me just for a little while and, I don't know, let me help you?" He asks, though you're pretty sure it comes out more like a demand. You rub your face with your hand, heave a sigh, and then nod.  
"Good! Then, let's go upstairs where it's quieter and you can catch a breath."  
"Where all the people are fucking you mean."  
"Yes, I suppose, where the people are doing the horizontal tango." He rolls his eyes. "Do you have any better options?"  
No, you don't. There's no arguing here. "...Fine." You say and then are caught by surprise when he wraps an arm around you. Your face feels hot again. You don't look at him.  
"Fantastic! Upstairs we go." He keeps you steady as you continue through the hall, manuevering around people. There's a couple making out by the stairwell you catch a glimpse of before dropping your gaze. You want to close your eyes. There's so much going on around you and you feel tired.

Jake gives you a little squeeze you're pretty sure was supposed to be reassuring, then you're brought up the stairs.


	2. temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk rambling abt feelings and then sex

When you get to the room your first instinct is to flop down face-first onto the bed. You can still hear the music muffledly booming from downstairs. You grab the pillow sitting just a couple inches in front of you and hold it against your head. The weight of the bed suddenly shifts as you feel Jake sit down on the edge. Like the idiot you are, you turn your head to look a him. He notices your acknowledgement of his presence and hums. "...So....Dirk....."  
"What?" You ask, annoyed. He should have finished the stupid sentence but he has to just go and put emphasis on the awkward atmosphere around the both of you at the moment. Dick. But you feel your annoyance deteriorate to guilt as his eyebrows crease and he looks a bit hurt by your tone. He's just trying to help you. And now you're the dick. Well played.   
"I can leave if you'd prefer-"  
"No." You tell him and shake your head. "Stay."  
"Are you sure? Just a couple seconds ago you were looking at me as if I were the most rotten looking cheese you've ever seen." He doesn't sound defensive. He doesn't sound offended or upset either. You're greatful for that because you are one sad glance away from leaping off the guilt tower. The tower of guilt that's slowly been building this entire time and is at peak, perfect height for your permanent death if you were to jump. Permanent? Immediate? Imminent? Ugh. Whatever.  
Why do you need to feel guilty anyway? He's the one that screwed up.

You're both silent for awhile then. You just laying there and him just sitting there. You keep wondering if he's going to say anything else, but he doesn't. You can't help but wonder how much time as passed. Then it makes you start to feel reckless. You've always hated awkward silences. You sit up and throw the pillow at him. And he jumps with a pretty loud gasp and looks at you in surprise, forest-green eyes wide. "What was that for?!"  
"It's too quiet."  
"We could *have* a conversation!"  
"Mm yeah I guess we could. But I don't know what I want to talk about with you. This is kind of bullshit. You're right there. I haven't seen you and we haven't talked in a couple months. Therefore we don't really know *how* to talk to each other. And that's a little fucked. You know why? 'Cause you brought me here to this room and it's too quiet because we *can't talk*. That's why."

Then he just stares at you for another fuckin' hour- or at least it feels that way- as if you have three heads, an eyebrow raised. Then he lets out a little nervous laugh and gives his hand a wave of dismissal and you want to strangle him. "Dirk you're going a little bull-goose looney there! How much have you been drinking? Maybe you should take a nap?"  
"I don't *want* a nap." You whine like a 3 year old. "I want to talk."  
"You're contradicting yourself then? You just said we can't."  
"Yeah! And we can't, Jake!" If you were more sober you'd probably realize how much of a raving lunatic you sound right now but you can't and you don't care.   
"But we're talking right now technically." He says, probably in an effort to get you to calm down but that clearly isn't happening.   
That response kind of makes you angrier. "No! God, fuckin'- no! I meant like casual conversation as if we were still friends at least! This is just. This is...This sucks! Dude, this fucking sucks. Like. I was soo sure I'd be able to just get over you because clearly you didn't mean that much to me right? Yeah. It'd be easy! Well I was deadass wrong." You're going to be so hungover in the morning. You flop back down but this time on your back and stare at the cieling.   
You're aware of his eyes still on you and you try to do your best to ignore him because you know what you just uttered was complete and utter bullshit that the still sane part of you wants to slap you so hard for. Your face is burning. Why did you ever decide to go with him?

"Huh." He says, after more excruciatingly painful silence. He moves at little closer to you and that forces you to look at him. You should have never accepted his invitation to a room alone with him. You should have known you wouldn't be able to survive it. Yet here you are, because you sir are weak for Jake English, and apparently only your drunk self is able to admit that. "Dirk...Would you like me to drive you home?" Once again he sounds more concerned than hurt or anything like those personal negative emotions. You shake your head. "I'm fine where I am."  
Of course he's not just going to accept that. "Who invited you here in the first place?"  
"Roxy. She said I needed a night out and I stupidly agreed. I hate these things." You lift yourself on your elbows to better look at him. "...And so do you. Why are you here?"  
Jake shrugged a little, looking sheepish. "Same story more or less. Invited up by a bunch of pals who decided for me what's best for me. I decided to listen to them so...Here I am. Before I saw you I was actually planning on excusing myself and catching the breeze up here for two shakes of a rabbit's tail."  
"Rabbits don't shake their tails I'm sure."  
He winks at you and you feel a warmth in your chest and you quickly have to suppress a sigh. "Exactly."  
You lift yourself up once again and move closer to him. You're being dumb. It's not like he's gonna burn you or anything. Why are you being so cautious. "So it's been a shitty night for both of us." You mumble. He gives a nod and hugs himself with his arms. Sitting this close to him you can make out that unique foresty smell he has about him. As if he went camping for a week and has just returned. It wouldn't surprise you if he actually had. You study his features for a moment. Your eyes trailing up from his chest, to his broad shoulders, to his jawline....He seems to have a bit of stubble growing there. Fuck he'd look hot with facial hair. Then you finally make eye-contact. You feel one of your hands twitch, but stay composed. "Are you growing a beard?" You ask before you can stop yourself. He raises a brow and then rubs his chin with his hand. "Oh yes! I suppose I have some scruff there, hm? Would you like that?" He teases. He's teasing right? This is a joke. There is no way he could be asking unironically.  
"Yeah." You say.

You.....Need to be more aware of what you're doing. You're really closer to him now, closer than you should be. His face is a little and he looks away, avoiding your gaze. "Oh...Really? I didn't think you'd actually comment on it. Actually I was pretty sure you'd get offended by the question! Considering our breakup...."  
You snort and shake your head. "Fuck that. That doesn't matter. Here 'n now does. And now? I kinda just feel like...Kissing you? I mean. I have....Ever since we broke up I just wanted to call you and then like...Talk...And makeout with you a little- but not over the phone. In person." You're leaning against him now. "I miss you."

"Dirk..." He mumbles and then pauses for a moment before turning to face you full on. "I miss you too...But you're...Really intoxicated right now." He brushes your bangs out of your face and your heart flutters. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here.."  
You grab his face in your hands out of a sudden strike of panic. "But I want to." You're practically begging. "What other chance can I get?" There is a moment of silence again and it feels longer than the last ones did.   
And then he's kissing you.   
And you're kissing back.  
You don't know what to do with your hands...You're grabbing everywhere. His hair, trailing down his chest, squeezing his side, finally settling around his back. Your face is cupped in his hands and you move forward, onto his lap. His hands move and his fingers tangle in your hair. You kiss like you'll die if you break apart even just for a moment. You missed him so much and all that energy is going into your makeout. And then his hands are trailing up your shirt, and you want to take it off. You pull away to do so and he immediately pulls his hands away. "Oh! Sorry, did I overstep a boundary?" His voice is husky, out of breath.

You glare at him, because he's an idiot if he thinks you want to stop. "No the fuck you did not." You quickly take your shirt off and his eyes widen. "Dirk-"  
Too late. You're kissing him again.

He goes for it and you're glad. You were afraid he was going to back off for a moment there. His hands trail up your chest and a thumb brushes your nipple. Your body jerks and he pulls away from the kiss. "Dirk...Dirk." He breaths. "How...How far are we taking this? What if you regret it tomorrow?"  
"That doesn't matter." You tell him, equally as breathily as him. "Yes it does!" He exclaims, exhilirated. "You're out of your marbles if you think I'd like to deal with an aggrevated sober Dirk out to strangle me because I listened to drunk Dirk! Listen..." He cups your face again. "I want to stay on your good side."  
"Doing this is on my good side."  
"It might not be tomorrow."  
"Jake. C'mon. Please. Trust me I'm being real with you I really really really want this. Please."  
He purses his lips and lets go of your face and then sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "....If you're sure you'll be okay with it tomorrow."  
"I *will*. Come on."   
He swallows and then mumbles, "Lay down on your back for me would you then, dearest?"

You obey immediately, laying on your back, head on one of the pillows- gotta be comfy right? You can hardly hide your excitement. Finally. It's been so long. He crawls over to you and then sits up and takes off his own shirt. Now you want to touch *his* chest. Dammit. He's got some abs going on that he didn't have a couple months ago too. He crawls so that he's over you and then leans down and gives you a little kiss. This one is sweet. Not like the hot and messy makeout you just had. He leans down and whispers right next to your ear, "I'm going to eat you out, okay?"  
You nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically. You don't care either way. He goes back down and starts to undo your pants and slide them down. You lift your hips to make it easier for him. "...Has anyone touched you since...?" He asks, eyes flicking up back to meet yours. "No." You reply. "It's only been you."  
He grins then. "Good."

When he's done removing your pants he slide your boxers off as well. "Goodness look at you." He tsks and takes a finger and drags it gently through the folds of your entrance. You let out a shaky breath. "What business do you have getting this wet already?"  
You spread your legs more. "Come on." You plead. "Jake...."  
"I'll take good care of you." He promises and then delivers a kiss to your neck, then sucks a hickey there and you almost lose your goddamn mind. He then moves so that he's laying between your legs. As soon as he drags his tongue through your folds you reflexively close your legs on his head. He places his hands on your thighs and spreads your legs again. "Dirk I can't exactly do this if you're going to do that."  
"Uh huh."

He goes in again, but keeps his hold on your legs. You're fine with that. Then he drags his tongue over *that part* and your hips jerk and you let out a moan. He plays with it a little, rolling his tongue over and around it. It takes all your self control not to squirm. You finally grip his hair with your hands, keeping him pressed there. Your eyes close tightly as he licks into your hole. The swirl of his tongue has you panting, face strained, eyebrows creased. He gives your thigh a little tap of acknowledgement as he continues reducing you to a puddle. Your body trembles. Suddenly, tonight isn't that bad. He finally feels safe enough to let go of your thighs and his hands move to your hips, gripping them, rubbing little circles with his thumbs. You give his hair a little tug and *he* moans.   
When you come, it's a hard one. You let out a little cry and he keeps on what he's doing, helping you ride it out. When you're done he pulls away, licking his lips, his face now covered with your jizz. He says something but you can't hear it, just see his mouth moving. Everything is white noise.   
He gets up off the bed and bends down to pick up his shirt, then wipes his face with it.  
Then you feel weight on the bed and he's beside you, then his arms around you, cuddling you to his chest. You couldn't be happier. Sleep comes easily for you.


End file.
